<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golden boy by AlzazelSustrai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645202">golden boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlzazelSustrai/pseuds/AlzazelSustrai'>AlzazelSustrai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Quidditch, but its korean hogwarts, don't think about it too much i just wanted house system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlzazelSustrai/pseuds/AlzazelSustrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Hufflepuff walking down the hall.</p><p>He doesn't seem like a normal Hufflepuff– not his demeanor, nor his countenance, nor the way he speaks.</p><p>Hyunjin wants to puzzle him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>golden boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a Hufflepuff walking down the halls.</p><p>That is the opposite of a strange thing, except for who this Hufflepuff is.</p><p>It’s Lee Felix, who wears ferocity in the sharp planes of his face and sharper eyeliner. It’s Lee Felix, whose rare responses in class send shivers down everyone’s spine, rumbling through the air and into their skulls to linger long after the boy has closed his mouth. It’s Lee Felix, who is polite enough, sure, but his words are measured, every word careful, and his Korean holds some edge to it, unfamiliar and frankly kind of unwelcoming, hitting some consonants too hard and others rolling sinuously off his tongue.</p><p>His hair is golden blond– the kind of color that must be dyed, but Hyunjin has never once seen dark roots peeking out from under his hair. He’s simultaneously the most intimidating and the most delicate person he’s ever seen, beautiful in the way only people who have a drop of veela in them can manage.</p><p>There are always people following him, admiring him, but he walks the halls alone.</p><p>It makes Hwang Hyunjin wonder, then, why he is in Hufflepuff.</p><p>…</p><p>It’s nearly past curfew, but Hyunjin can’t sleep. He sneaks out of the common room, up the stairs, and walks around the halls of the castle, trying to find that one shortcut he’d overheard Minho talking about the other day, the one that leads to Honeydukes. Just as he rounds a corner, he hears sniffling, and sees the hem of a red-trimmed robe. A Gryffindor, then. </p><p>He peers around the wall, and sees a boy– surely younger than he is, small and hunched, sitting against the wall.</p><p>Now, Hyunjin is an only child, and has absolutely no idea how to deal with a crying child. Still, it doesn’t feel right to leave him there to cry.</p><p>As he braces himself to step out into view, someone walks down the hall from the other direction, a flash of golden-yellow in the moonlit dark. Hyunjin ducks back behind the wall, and hears an almost subsonic rumble as the Hufflepuff speaks. He looks back at the scene.</p><p>Lee Felix– of course it has to be Lee Felix, who else has a voice like that– crouches next to the Gryffindor boy, speaking to him in a soothing, song-like tone. He’s pitched his voice slightly higher, so Hyunjin can no longer feel it rattling his chest, but quiet enough that he can’t tell what he’s saying.</p><p>Hyunjin keeps an eye on them. Eventually, Felix stands and pulls the boy up. </p><p>“What’s your name?” the Gryffindor asks quietly.</p><p>“Fe- ah, it’s Lee Yongbok, but call me Felix, please.”</p><p>“I’m Jeongin.” </p><p>“Well then, Jeongin,” Felix says, “Let me show you something that you should keep a secret, okay?”</p><p>Felix starts down the hall, and the Gryffindor boy, Jeongin, follows with little resistance. </p><p>Hyunjin is slightly alarmed, and resolves to follow them.</p><p>But when he rounds the corner an appropriate distance behind them, they’ve disappeared.</p><p>All Hyunjin can do is look at the paintings in the hall, and wonder.</p><p>“I really hope that Gryffindor boy is going to be alright,” he says to the pear in the painting directly in front of him. It squirms, as if acknowledging Hyunjin, but none of the other paintings are animate enough to offer any comfort.</p><p>… </p><p>He doesn’t see the Gryffindor boy again in the halls, but he chalks that up to them being in different years.</p><p>No one’s raised a fuss about the missing boy, and Hyunjin <em>knows</em> that if anything was wrong, the Gryffindors would be the first house to be up in arms about it, but it still gnaws at the back of his mind.</p><p>The boy’s probably fine. He’s probably gallivanting around, off with the other Gryffindors, doing whatever Gryffindors do in their spare time. Wrestling, maybe?</p><p>He doesn’t want to consider the alternative.</p><p>…</p><p>Lee Felix appears in exactly one Quidditch match, when the Hufflepuff Seeker ends up sick the day of the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin game. </p><p>Instead of the dark-haired Seeker that he was used to, Hyunjin sees a shock of gold-blond hair walking onto the pitch with the rest of the team, clutching the Seeker’s broom. He’s not the only one who notices– a group of people start screaming, and it spreads in a wave until half the crowd is cheering.</p><p>Felix’s stature is smaller than the others, but the Quidditch robes don’t hide the wiry strength in his torso, nor the confident stride.</p><p>The official Hufflepuff seeker is built more heavily than Lee Felix, but he’s using the same broom– a newer model, one built for power, built for explosive speed and sharp turns.</p><p>At the sound of the whistle, Felix rockets off the ground, pulling ahead in the blink of an eye. He ascends until he is far above the field, moving so naturally on a broom that he seems to be dancing through the air.</p><p>He melds with the broom, a predator’s gaze scanning the pitch as he flits around with the speed of a diving falcon.</p><p>For a while, little happens– few goals are scored, and the ball changes hands several times before either side manages to get past the Seekers.</p><p>Lee Minho ends up scoring twice in a row, consecutively, bringing Slytherin up by twenty points. He smirks, all feline grace and adorable teeth, but his eyes hold that distinctive flame of ambition that promises a Slytherin victory.</p><p>All of a sudden, there’s a commotion at the far side of the stands, as the Slytherin Keeper holds up one hand clenched in a fist, thumb and pinkie held out. </p><p><em>The Snitch.</em> Though the signals are meant to be discreet, the Keeper clearly didn’t care, since Felix was all the way next to the Hufflepuff goalposts while the Slytherin Seeker was already halfway across the pitch.</p><p>Hyunjin almost feels bad for Hufflepuff, now, because Slytherin gets possession of both the Bludgers, and, with a glance between them, the Beaters both swing their bats with terrifying speed, the twin cracks of the impact as loud as the crowd.</p><p>Both Bludgers fly towards Felix.</p><p>And both Bludgers miss.</p><p>Well, more precisely, both one Bludger would have hit his head and the other his stomach had he not tipped himself and his broom backwards and spun underneath both Bludgers, the serpentine grace of his movement almost supernaturally smooth.</p><p>There is not even time for breath before he’s racing towards the other end of the pitch, where a flash of gold glints enticingly. </p><p>The Slytherin Seeker had begun much closer, but Felix was much, much faster.</p><p>They spin around the goalposts, both chasing the walnut-sized sphere, Felix a body-length behind.</p><p>And then Felix abruptly stops his broom and flies straight up. The Snitch had changed its path, but the Slytherin Seeker is too slow to respond. She makes a valiant attempt to change course, but crashes into one of the hoop posts and spins out of control.</p><p>The Snitch practically smacks straight into the outstretched palm of the golden-haired Hufflepuff, and just like that, the game is over.</p><p>Felix tosses his shaggy blond head once, drops the Snitch into Madame Hooch’s waiting hand, and files off the pitch with the rest of the team.</p><p>...</p><p>Hyunjin rarely gets a chance to interact with the Hufflepuffs, but one day, during Flying, Madame Hooch takes one look at the azure skies and announces that it will be a free block, and to not waste the sunshine. </p><p>Some of the Hufflepuffs quickly conjure up blankets to sit on, or pull snacks out of bags to pass around, and the whole scene is pearlescent and beautiful, and Hyunjin wants to live in it forever.</p><p>His fellow Slytherins don’t join the Hufflepuffs, clumped as they are in their little cliques of conversation. Hyunjin doesn’t join them, because sitting on a blanket in a little circle, sharing food, seems so much more fun.</p><p>He creeps closer to the Hufflepuffs, offering them as genuine a smile as he can manage. One of them returns the smile, patting the blanket next to him and gesturing with a cookie.</p><p>“Come, don’t be shy! Your name’s Hyunjin, right?” the boy asks, holding out a cookie.</p><p>Hyunjin, bewildered, carefully folds himself down onto the blanket, accepting the cookie with a little bow.</p><p>“Yes, I am, thank you! I’m sorry, but I don’t think I know your name…” Hyunjin says, trailing off. Now that he’s gotten closer, he realizes that this boy looks a bit older than he is, hair falling in curly waves across his forehead.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, of course you wouldn’t know me. My name’s Bang Chan, and I’m here to help Madame Hooch,” he says cheerfully. “Officially, though, I’m here as an International Ambassador for Magical Youth of Outstanding Uniqueness.”</p><p>“That’s the boring reason, though, isn’t it?” a voice pipes up next to Chan. He leans over to look at the speaker, and nearly falls over in shock.</p><p>“Everyone knows you’re here to scout for the international Quidditch league, Chan,” Lee Felix teases, his voice several octaves higher than Hyunjin has ever heard it. He sits on the other side of Chan, face bare of any makeup and looking much happier than Hyunjin has ever seen him.</p><p>To his shock, Hyunjin realizes that Felix has freckles, speckled around his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, softening the sharpness of his cheeks and jaw. Coupled with the cookie held delicately in his hand, Hyunjin could almost see him fitting in with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. </p><p>The other people in the circle still cast glances at Felix, but there’s a sense of familiarity that Hyunjin hadn’t before seen– brought, undoubtedly, by Bang Chan, who laughs at Felix and gently swats him on the shoulder.</p><p>“I thought your voice was deeper,” Hyunjin’s traitorous mouth blurts before he realizes it, and he claps one hand over his mouth, mortified.</p><p>Felix laughs, the pitch dropping as his mirth grows. Bang Chan jabs in the side, teasingly, and remarks, “Felix here talks higher than he naturally would because his voice is too <em>epic</em> for normal conversation.”</p><p>The boy flushes a delicate pink, and Hyunjin can’t quite remember what seemed intimidating about him in the first place. He lifts one petite hand to cover his face, leaving just a constellation of freckles around his eyes visible.</p><p>“<em>Chan, c’mon, don’t put it like that,</em>” Felix whines, in fluent English, accented in a way that Hyunjin is wildly unfamiliar with. Hyunjin gapes at him, partly because he didn’t realize he was foreign, and partly because his whining voice goes ludicrously high, especially considering how deep it normally sits.</p><p>Chan notices his face and simply laughs, and explains “Felix is from Australia, as am I. That’s why he sounds like that– he’s too careful with his Korean and–”</p><p>He’s cut off by Felix letting out a garbled yell and lunging towards him, brandishing his cookie like a weapon. Hyunjin splutters, shocked, as Chan’s mouth is filled with the sweet as he is bowled over. </p><p>Hyunjin can’t help but laugh, and the rest of the Hufflepuffs add to the symphony of amusement until the day is even brighter.</p><p>Not a single person comments on how his is the only green tie in a sea of gold, and Hyunjin smiles broadly. He feels… content.</p><p>Eventually, they stand and clean up, the hour outside having done them all much good, and Hyunjin is greeted with yet another realization.</p><p>He can see clear above Felix’s head. Normally, the Hufflepuff has such a large presence in the halls, but today, bare-faced and giggling, Hyunjin realizes just how petite he is.</p><p>He’s like a dryad, all angular features on a delicate frame, with power that’s just barely above human comprehension.</p><p>“I had fun today,” Hyunjin ventures carefully.</p><p>Felix <em>beams</em> at him, and it is brighter than the afternoon sunshine. “So did I! Let’s do this again sometime, Hyunjin!”</p><p>“I’d like that.” Hyunjin says, and thinks he finally understands why Lee Felix was Sorted into Hufflepuff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My headcanon Houses: <br/>Gryffindor- Changbin, Jeongin<br/>Hufflepuff– Felix (duh), Chan<br/>Ravenclaw– Seungmin, Han<br/>Slytherin– Hyunjin, Minho</p><p>i promise i didn't <em>try</em> to do an even distribution of houses but it just works that way yk? like, maknae on top + i love dark, the sunshine + the hug boy, seungmin just seems smart + documentary boy, wants-to-be-recognized-by-his-own-merit + Lee Know</p><p>i wrote this to get my brain working for my other fics. i'm sorry for writing rpf. it's very obviously au tho. i don't know kpop at all, please don't give me hate i only know stray kids and i'm just... in need of obsessions as a coping mechanism and i found that kpop is really easy to be obsessed with because there's. always. content.</p><p>as someone who stuck with my chemical romance before this, it's like moving from the Sahara to the Congo rainforest.</p><p>there's an easter egg in here involving names. again, i'm very sorry for writing this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>